project_terrafandomcom-20200215-history
Terra Grata
Terra Grata is a first page alliance, known and hated for its obsession with war. Charter Preamble: The voice in the dark cries out, soon other voices join it. The chorus becomes one voice. The voice grows stronger, the people rally. The people become a mountain, unmovable. The mountain becomes the world. Terra Grata is formed, Soldiers Unite. Article I: Government Structure The following is the current structure of the government of the Terra Grata. This government may be subject to change at the discretion of the Government Members. While this document outlines the current possible positions, all positions need not be filled to be considered an active government. Chancellor The Chancellor hold ultimate discretion over Terra Grata. They are the figurehead and leader of the alliance. All matters are subject to this seat of power. Any decisions made by any member of government may be over-turned by the Chancellor. The Chancellor's duties are to the alliance as a whole and must act in the interest of the alliance. If the absence of the Chancellor is extended beyond reasonable time-frames, the Imperial Senate and Imperial Deputies may remove an absent Chancellor from the position by a simple majority vote of all Imperial Senate and Imperial Deputies. They must then vote to select a new Chancellor. Deposition of the Chancellor, for reasons other than absence, can be obtained by a FULL agreement of all government members establishing that the Chancellor is not acting in the interest and betterment of the alliance. Imperial Inquisitor The Imperial Inquisitor is second in power to the Chancellor. They are there to assist the Chancellor in assigned tasks and duties, and during any extended period of absence, a Chancellor may assign an Imperial Inquisitor to act in his stead. Imperial Inquisitors will hold power in absence of the Chancellor. During these times of acting Chancellorship, the Imperial Inquisitor must defer to the Chancellor if overridden. Imperial Senate Imperial Ministers compose the Imperial Senate and are appointed by the Chancellor and/or Inquisitor. They are also members of the higher government. Their duties vary and are assigned by the Chancellor and/or Inquisitor. Imperial Ministers are not elected officials, they are hand chosen, and as such can not be voted out of power. Demotions are solely the discretion of the Chancellor and/or Inquisitor. If an international situation arises and neither the Chancellor or Inquisitor are available, two Imperial Ministers may make the decision for urgent matters that cannot wait 12 hours. Any decision made in this manner will be reviewed by the Chancellor and/or Inquisitor upon return and subject to an over-ruling if applicable. Imperial Deputies Imperial Deputies are appointees of the Imperial Ministers and members of the complete government. Their duty is to assist the Imperial Ministers in the duties that have been appointed to them. Imperial Deputies are not an election-based seat. Imperial Deputies will be members hand chosen from the active membership. Article II: Alliance Acceptance Admission: Any nation who, meeting all requirements that are mandated by Terra Grata at registration may apply to become a member of Terra Grata. Any nation seeking to apply for membership must present themselves at the Terra Grata offices ( http://terragrata.com). Imperial Ministers or any other designated official has the right to deny any applicant due to just cause. If the information given during application is proved to be false during any time of membership, membership may be terminated at the discretion of an Imperial Minister or above. Upon acceptance, a nation agrees to the following: Nation must be moved to the African Union Trade Sphere Application to the “Terra Grata” alliance be made in-game (http://project-terra.com/international/view-alliance/?alliance=355) Accepted members will agree to abide by the policy of the Terra Grata government, and agrees that failure to do so may result in punishment. Article III: Chartered Policies War Policy: Terra Grata will attempt to maintain a peaceful international front and will not seek war intentionally. Members may not declare war offensively without first seeking permission from the Chancellor, the Inquisitor, or the Imperial Ministers. Any member of Terra Grata who does not seek authorization for an offensive war will be subject to punishment. For an alliance-wide war, approval must be given by the Chancellor. Spying: Spying on Terra Grata will be considered an act of war. Spying information from Terra Grata restricted areas will be considered an act of war. Article IV: Ratifications Charter Changes The charter is written by the government and any member of government can submit changes which then need approval by the majority of the government. The Chancellor can use their veto to approve or deny changes immediately without an approval process. Members' silence gives consent to any changes made to the charter. Changes to the charter will come in act 48 hours after publishing it to the official forum. Category:Alliances